Full Moon
by Amberlyn Haninozuka
Summary: Natalie is a physic human. She is eighteen, and is running to England attempting to escape her abusive father. She's a ballet dancer and she entertains for money. Soon, she meets Jasper. A pale, blond Saviour, who saves her from nearly freezing to death.
1. Chapter 1

Full Moon

A JasperXNatalie Fanfiction

Rated M for future lemons

(Pairings: Edward X Alice, Carlilse X Esme, Rosalie x Emmett, Jasper X THIS HOTTIE IS SINGLE!))

Intro: Natalie is a physic human. She is eighteen, and is running to England attempting to escape her abusive father. She's a ballet dancer and she entertains for money. Soon, she meets Jasper. A pale, blond Saviour, who saves her from nearly freezing to death in the bottom of a lake. This story is about forbidden love.

Chapter one: Rescued

Jasper's POV

As a vampire, I have two qualities. One, is the extra ability to move faster, be stronger, and have the capability of processing things in my mind much faster then humans. The other, is a talent of my own; to manipulate emotions. Some vampires go without a talent, but get along perfectly fine. I've been through a lot in my existence, and not once had I ever met a human with extra abilities, until very recently. Her name is Natalie, and she is... beyond talented. She is like Aro, and Alice put together, and she does not bear the curse of immortality. She is what she is, and I can only relate her to Alice. We, being the rest of the family, believe that Alice had her 'talents' before she was turned. However, that is just an assumption. She remembers nothing from before the change. So, we are forced to ask ourself, is it possible that Natalie is _not_ human after all?

_Half a Year Earlier_

"Common Jaz! By the time you get your blond ass over here, all the Grizzlies ll' be gone!" Emmett hooted, pounding his fists on his chest like an animal. I grinned, and ran to him.

"Calm down man." I laughed. "We are not even out of public yet." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, this place is crawling with humans..." As if I cued it, a sound of a loud car engine ripped through the air. I froze, and Emmett and I both looked in the direction. A small, beat up car pulled over. The driver was clumsy, and nearly drove the car right into the forest! I could see her. She has a peachy complexion, and strawberry blond hair. Her eyes were bright green, and surrounded by thick lashes. Right now, those eyes were wide with fear. There was blood on her lip, and she was wincing, as if she were hurt elsewhere. Emmett was now seeing that too. Edward came out of the car, and ran to us.

"That girl's been beaten." He murmured. Emmett growled. Being mated with Rosalie, he grew a pure hatred for people who hurt women. "She's not from around here and she's lost... What the hell?" Edward stared at her, and I turned and watched what she was doing. The car door was open now, and she was on her knees in the snow, both hands on the ground.

"Where the hell am I?" She whispered softly, with her eyes closed, exposing her pale ivory lids. "What is she?" Edward gasped.

"What?" I demanded. "What is she doing?" Edward just stared at her, fascinated. "She's looking at... the past. Trying to find something that will tell her were she is..."

"Looking at the past? Bro, you're messed up." Emmett growled, still angry at the fact that she was hurt. All of the sudden the girl looked up. "Guys, we scared her, and she's frozen."

"Deer in headlights. Hmph." Emmett muttered. I began to walk to her. "She has a gun." Whispered Edward.

"And why should I worry? Are they wooden bullets?" I whispered sarcastically. The girl stood up, wincing, and reached for something in her pocket.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I ain't gonna hurt you." I said in a warm voice. She stared at me. "You seem lost-"

"I'm just fine." I knew she was trying to be harsh, but the effect was marred by the fear in her eyes.

"Well, you don't look-"

"I said, I'm fine." She said calmly. "I don't need you're help- DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled, for I'd taken one step closer. She pulled out the gun, and I acted shocked. "Stay away from me." She whispered. I nodded and stepped back.

"Yes mam." I murmured, calming her. She shook violently. "Are you cold?" She was not wearing a jacket.

"Go away, now." She said. I nodded, and turned, planing to follow her. "Please just leave me alo- AH!" I spun around to see her fall and slid down the steep hill, setting of the gun, which I dodged and ran after her. She fell into the deep river, right through the ice.

NPOV

The water sent knives through me as I violently tried to pull up. It was dark... So dark. Was a loud crash, and then, as fast as I fell, I was out, shivering hard. The blond man was holding me, and wrapping me up his his dry sweater. He was topless. I was too cold to think about that right now, and I kept getting non-sense visions of him in an old military uniform, barking orders and fighting. Who was this man? Jasper. Jasper Whitlock, Jasper Hale... I had a vision of him _biting _a girl, MY age. I screamed and thrashed. He was drinking blood from her! "WHAT ARE YOU!?" I screamed, trying desperately to get away. A black fog of exhaustion enveloped me, and I was pulled under.

JPOV

_Natalie_, was the girls name, and she did not stir. She slept soundly as Carlisle looked over her. It seemed to take forever, until he murmured something. "She's bruised her rib badly, and she may have been..." He paused. "assaulted by other means."

"She was raped?" Snarled Rose, pushing Alice out of the way to look at her. "How! When! Who did it!?"

"Rosalie, how would I know the answer to that? All we know is that somehow, she knows what we are-"

"What Jasper is." Alice said lightly. "When she wakes up, she will only pay attention to him." She bounded to Edwards side. "What was she doing Edward?" She asked quietly. Edward cleared his throat.

"I don't know exactly, and frankly, I could be loosing my mind, but she was getting _visions_, but not of the future, but of the _past_." Edward glanced at her. "Is that even possible, Carlisle?"

"Alice, may have had her visions before... Only back then, they thought she was crazy-"

"And a witch..." I looked at her. "I would assume..." She looked down. Natalie's eyes fluttered, and then she saw me, first. Her first reaction was fear, the gratitude, then humiliation, then fear.

"Who are you people?" She demanded in a shaky voice. "You, pulled me from the lake..." She murmured looking at me.

"Yes... And you almost shot me." I said calmly. "And you scared the shit out of me." She countered. "Thank you, though. If you had not... Well, I would have been dead by now." She looked at me, green eyes boring into mine, as if trying to uncover something. She held out her hand, and I shook it. Natalie frowned deeply. Minor fear, and disappointment swelled in her. "It's official then." She whispered. "I've lost my mind."

"Pardon me?" I asked gently. She stared at me, disbelieving. "Wow, I am far from home... Where am I?"

"England." Alice chimed.

"Wow. It's nice... Not being called a witch from day one." She laughed. "You're Alice right? And you're Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and you are Jasper?" I nodded.

"You see things? Like the past? Really!?" Alice gasped excitedly. Natalie smiled.

"Yes. Of course you already knew that. You're physic too, only you see the future, and Edward tipped you off because he is a mind reader, and Jasper controls emotions. But you all share something in common. You're all Vampires." We all froze, and stared. "But the good thing is, I'm dreaming, and I dozed off on the road. Because everything that has happened is impossible. Men can't dodge bullets, and I must have hit my head. So I'm going to pinch my self over and over again till' I wake up." She was laughing now, and she thought she was right!

"Jasper, she's not stable." Rosalie whispered. I nodded. "I know, but what can we do?" I took her hand quickly.

"Natalie, please, calm down. Tell me, what you saw from me..."

NPOV

I shook my head quickly. "To... much. It was all Impossible." I tried again.

"_Maria, I'm sorry. Peter ran, with the newborn. I could not stop him_. "Who is Peter? And Maria?"

"Hm... You were not kidding." Carlisle said grimly.

"Old friends." Jasper was lying. Not about Peter, but... "She was your lover..." I murmured. "And..." She forced them to attack other vampire covens, by the looks of it. I had to take a peek at Jasper. His eyes were not butterscotch in the visions. "She hurt you..." I said though a clenched jaw. Sometimes when I was really into a vision, I could feel what the subject felt, and this _hurt_.

"You don't need to live that, Natalie." Edward was wincing. _Jasper was running off, after Peter and Charlotte._

"Natalie?" Jasper pulled away gently. Who were these people?

**A/N Review Darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Hostage.

NPOV

There was another one. Esme. She was shocked to see me in the house, but made up a bed, despite my objections.

"You have to stay now. You know about us. We have to keep an eye on you." Rosalie murmured. "Who was hurting you Natalie? These are not from recently." Rosalie was angry at the fact that I was staying in the dark.  
"Listen. There's no point in even talking about this with you." I said calmly. "It's obvious I'm not dreaming, so I'm going to have a shower and go to bed. Maybe when I wake up I won't still be insane." Rosalie sighed. "Okay. You are using Jaspers room." She muttered. "His is the only one with a bed..."

"I'll show her up." Alice chirped, walking into the house. "I went speed shopping." She flashed a grin. "Your clothes were in the car..." I nodded. "Thank you, but I have no mon-"

"We do." Rosalie smiled warmly. "Don't worry about it." Alice took my hand and I was swept off, up a set of stairs. "Jaspers room is there." She pointed at a door way. "You can go to sleep. The bed is BIG." She grinned, and ran back down the stairs. I sighed and walked into the room, falling onto the bed. The room was painted with pale yellows, and it reminded me of a warm spring day. The bed was black, decorated in black roses, and spirals of complicated designs, while the comforter was also black. I got up slowly, and walked to the bathroom, opening the door. I gasped. The bathroom was huge! The room smelt like him. Sweet, and warm. Spicy, like cinnamon, but sweet like apples. It was the only thing I could try to compare it to.

I wanted to know him.

I began touching everything in his room. The walls; which he'd accidentally smashed once rough housing with his brother. A shelf; which held all the books he ever read. A CD player; all the music he liked. The bed.

_Alice and him were sprawled out on the bed, wrapped in sheets, gazing into each others eyes lovingly. They made love like dancers, and kissed passionately but sweetly at the same time... They were in love._

"What?" I choked. Alice, was with Edward...

"Hey." Muttered Jasper,I turned to look at him. "Er, hi" I smiled slightly. His hair was tousled, and it fell a bit over his face.

"Sorry, about the room... I did not exactly have a chance to clean it up..."

"I like it." I mused. "It's... Natural." Jasper laughed. "Naturally Messy. Nice." He paused and glanced at my hands. "You seem a bit upset... Why?"

"Why is Alice with Edward?" I blurted. Jasper's concerned face melted, and his eyes flashed with minor pain, but he stayed neutral. "She's happier with Edward." He murmured. "That's what matters."

"Oh." I could see that talking about this upset him. "Well, I'm still not convinced I'm sane..." Jasper smiled.

"Sleep Natalie." She drawled. I closed my eyes, and breathed through my nose. "Why can't I leave, Jasper?"

"You know about us, now... If we let you leave, you could be caught and killed, then they would come for the rest of us."

"Who?" Jasper sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "The Volturi. They are like the police for our kind." he looked sad. "Jeez. You're putting up a hell of a fight." I bit my lip.

"What do you mean?" Jasper laughed. "I mean that you're terrified, and I'm trying to keep you calm." I frowned deeply. "You're controlling me?" Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, and I became even calmer. "For some reason, you're _very_ easy to manipulate. I know how, with you. It's like I know you, so it makes it simple." I wanted to be angry, and I wanted to slap him, and yell, but all I could do was stare. "Goodnight, Natalie." He whispered, and I was enveloped with the familiar black fog, dreaming about apples and cinnamon.

JPOV

I sighed and pushed a strand of hair off Natalie's face. When she wakes, she's going to be hard to suppress. I thought. She was covered in bruises, and a burn... I pushed the hair away from her neck and gasped. She was _branded_. It was a large W, with raised welts around it. What happened to her!?

"It is to remind her that she's a witch." Muttered Edward from downstairs. "It was her father. He believed that 'darkness' could be cleansed from a person through pain and suffering." I clenched my fists. "And Fire. She was running from her brothers, who were trying to set fire to her car."

_You're kidding, right? He tortured her!_ Edward came into the room.

"Natalie thinks about many things at once. Forgive me for paying close attention to what she's thinking, but she's very interesting. And she likes Apples and Cinnamon." He laughed quietly. "Oh, wait, I should not have said that... Whatever." He waved his hand passively. "Alice had a vision, of Rosalie bringing her to a night club." He said quietly.

"I highly doubt that she will want to go." Edward tried to hide his smile. "If you do, she will." I looked at Natalie again. "Sure. When?"

"A week." I nodded. "I wonder what she would be like as a vampire..." He mused.

"No. We are not changing her." Edward was smug. "Alice has seen-"

"Ya, well Alice saw Isabella as a vampire too. That turned out well." I growled. Edward's face fell. "I'm sorry." I muttered. "That was uncalled for..."

"It's fine. Goodnight." Edward stood up, and left quickly. Sadness coming off him. Bella... I had no idea where she was now... Probably hanging around that wolf, Jacob... It had been twenty years... Maybe she was married. Maybe she had children. I shuddered. Wolf kids. Gross. "Goodnight." I murmured, looking back at Natalie.

NPOV

I woke up with a start Jasper was not in the room, and my fear began to settle in. I was some strangers home, having a nervous break down. They were not letting me go. I sat up straight and screamed, loud. I jumped up and pulled on a sweater, getting ready to run fast and far. This was not the first time I'd ever had to run. The door opened fast, and Jasper came in quickly, hands up saying "I mean no harm, Natalie. Please calm down." A wave of calm tried to break through to me, but I was strong now, and I fought it off. I was not an animal and he could not sedate me. I tried to dodge around him, but he caught me easily. The physical contact was like a battering ram against my wall of fear. A breath hissed through my teeth as I tried to break away. It was obvious Jasper was trying not to use all his strength.

"Let. Me. Go!" I yelled, kicking, screaming, and cursing. Finally, Jasper got through, and I slumped in his arms. It was odd, being physically calm when you really wanted to rip somebody's eyes out. "Natalie, listen." I looked away, but Jasper held my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I won't hurt you. Nobody here will hurt you. You have my word."

"Then let me go." I said quietly. Jasper pushed the hair that was stuck on my face away. "Please understand Natalie. If we let you go, you may suffer a fate worse than death. It is best we keep you here." I was not listening, really. I was trying to ignore him. It was obvious I was not dreaming, and the fact that I lost my mind was, debatable. Just the idea of being held hostage by vampires… It made no sense. "Natalie," Jasper stopped talking. I felt wetness slid down my cheek, and I realized I was crying softly. He wiped the tear away, with a cold finger, but he traced a bruise softly that was on my cheek. I got no visions from this, but it felt, right. I could not help but lean in, and Jasper put his hand on my neck, right on my mark. He pulled me to his chest and rocked me back and forth, humming a soft melody. He was the first to ever touch the mark with out disgust. _He does not know what it is…_ A small voice in my head said. _When he finds out, he'll hate you too!_ I still felt the forced calm, but I knew that without it, I would be irrational. The moment he leaves… I pulled away. "No." I said in a whisper. "Don't try to take advantage of me." I pulled back from him, and my own emotions returned. Hot, anger. "Just leave me alone!" I was sobbing, hard. "I don't need your sympathy! You should have just let me die!" Jasper stood up, and was in front of me in humanly fast. "Don't ever say that. Don't even think that!" His face was inches from mine. "Why the hell do you care? You've killed people without a second thought!" Jasper flinched backwards. I felt a pang of guilt, but I quickly shook it off. "You're asking me to trust you! YOU! You're a vampire for crying out loud! Your only reason to live is to kill!" Jasper sat on the bed, waiting for me to get it all out. "And now what!? You're just going to keep me here!? I have places to go!"

"Right." He laughed a wall had slammed over his eyes. "Where? It's obvious you had no idea were to go. You were lost, remember?" He used a taunting tone. It was…_mean_. "In fact, you would be dead right now, had I not saved you."

"I want to go home." I said calmly, closing my eyes. "You think you'll be welcomed back? Or will your dad burn you up?" I was numb, and my legs collapsed, and I caught my self on a desk. Jasper was looking at the ceiling, and he flinched at my emotions.

"You don't know anything about that." I said after a second of silence. "Nothing. And you never will."

"He got your brothers to set your car on fire, but somehow it go put out."

"The car I had last night was not mine." I said quietly. "And I was _in_ the car when it was on fire." Jasper looked at me, shocked. "See, you don't know everything." I paused. "they're chasing me." Jasper was looking at me with concern now. "Then shouldn't you stay here?"

"NO!" I growled, standing up and sitting on the bed cross legged. "If I do, they come here!"

"I see. That would be terrible. How could you be protected in a house full of vampires! We are so helpless. You would have to protect _us_!" Jasper was using thick sarcasm. "Really Natalie. You're safer here with us then anywhere." Jasper was turning now, facing me with warm eyes. I could feel my self letting down my guard for a moment. I knew he was right. Calm surrounded me, but not with as much force as before. It was relaxing. "Well, still-"

"Esme wants to know if you're hungry." Jasper interrupted, cocking his head to the side. My stomach snarled loudly, and Jasper smiled, taking my hand gently pulling me off the bed with him. There was a new emotion that tied in with the calm. It made my heart stutter, and my cheeks to flush. He was... perfect! Perfectly built. He looked like a blond angel. "Darling, do I have to carry you down the stairs?" Jasper drawled. I blinked once. We were at the top of the oldish looking stair case, and Jasper was looking at me with amused eyes. _He called you D__arling!_ My mind screamed. I shook my head, and started walking, and he still held my hand.

"Good morning Natalie!" Esme greeted me with a warm smile, and a hug. I stiffened but huged her back. Rosalie was sitting at the table, an omelet across from her. She smiled. "Morning sleeping beauty. That's for you." She looked at the plate with disgust. What was _her_ problem? It smelt amazing! I walked quickly over to the food and began to gorge. _What are you doing!? This is not your house! Don't you think it's odd that they're being so hospitable? What if it's-_ SHUT UP! I had to stop worrying! Jasper was safe, Esme was kind, Rosalie was too. Alice was nice too! Emmett was protective, Edward was nice to me, and Carlisle helped me! These people were not going to hurt me. "This is really good Esme." I said around a mouthful of cheese and egg. Esme smiled wide, and sat beside Rosalie.

"Thank you Dear. It's been a decade since I've cook for a human guest." Esme said in a kind tone. Alice came in the room like a tornado, only a blur of black and white. She stopped suddenly, beside me. "We need to shop!" She gasped. "Alice, honestly? You think she'll want to shop _now_?" Rosalie scoffed. "At least let her calm down." Alice rolled her eyes. "Fine, but it's been a long time since I've gotten to shop with somebody other than Rose." Alice flashed a grin at Rosalie. "Besides, I'm bored."

"Alice, I don't mind going out with you today." Esme said with a smile. "I've got nothing els to do."

"Good." Rosalie murmured. "Now Natalie, Emmett Jasper and I can sit around watching movies." Rosalie grinned wider. "I wanna see Night world."

"Isn't that a vampire movie?" I asked quietly, finishing off the last bit of Omelet. "That's hardly appropriate Rosalie." Scolded Esme. Alice burst out with laughter. "It's either that or Dracula." She and Rosalie said in sync. I shuddered, and had odd visions of Jasper with fangs. Maybe they did have fangs...

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder, and any type of fear I felt was gone. "You'll find that Hollywood does not get anything right, Natalie." He whispered, close to my ear. My cheek burned.

"No Fangs?" I asked with a shy smile. "No fangs, no coffins, and sunlight does not bother us." I laughed, a breathless laugh. Thank god.

**A/N Jasperz moody!**

**Review! Pumpkin Pie will fall from the sky (Maybe)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Deck The Halls

**A/N Before you review that it is moving too fast, think about it! How would you want it to be if you were to fall in love with Jasper! (He's finger licking' goooood!)**

NPOV

The movie made me laugh. I kept sneaking side way glances at Jasper, just to make sure he was not like the vampires in the movie, but he was alwase looking at me. He kept my fear under control. My head was resting on his chest, and his arm was around my waist. It was such a intimate position, but I did not think about it, much. When the movie was over, I ate again, and Jasper brought me upstairs.

"That was odd." I murmured. Jasper stayed quiet. "Are there really er... Wolf people? Likens, werewolves, whatever?"

"Yes, but that movie turns the vampires into the bad guys. Werewolves are vile creatures. Dogs, even. They think there purpose on this earth is to be rid of the vampires. Ha!" I frowned.

"You really hate them don't you." I murmured. Jasper made an odd sound. "Lets just say the feeling is mutual." I nodded. "Well, I think that movie was incredibly unrealistic."

"Do you?" Jasper smiled. I nodded and took a sip of lemonade that Rosalie had grabbed me. My favorite. "Hm. Well, you've never seen me hunt- Oh wait..." I had. I'd seen him hunt people, I've seen him hunt animals. He was fast, like a snake striking. Lethal. I'd even seen him kill his own kind. I'd smelt the thick smell of burning incense. Vampire flesh. My anxiety was reacting Jasper and he squeezed my hand. "I'm fine." I sighed.

"You're bored." He laughed. I rolled my eyes. "It does not matter, and I'm not really that bored." Jasper pressed his lips together.

"Do you want to go somewhere then?" I smiled. "Why not? I mean, it's not like I'll get another chance right?" Jasper laughed. Air whooshed past me, and the ground disappeared. I was on Jasper's back. "I'll take you anywhere." He said, and we were off. First, downstairs, he helped me get my coat on, then he was _running_. Really running. Everything around me was a blur of green and white. It was cold, too, but I ignored it. In about five minutes, Jasper jumped. I bit back a scream, because he soared 40 feet up in the air, and into a tree. "Don't worry Darling. I won't drop you." He drawled. His faint Texan accent, more detectable than ever.

His hair was soft against my cheek, and his scent wrapped around me, and I breathed it in. It was nothing like Apples and cinnamon. It was... indescribable! "We're nearly there, Natalie." He said, slowing down. We were up in the trees still, jumping from branch to branch, until we stopped. This tree was huge, and thick. I was sure it would not break. Jasper cradled me off his back and set me gently on my feet. There were boards set up, creating a floor. I stepped on it cautiously. It did not even squeak. Jasper was close. "You know what's funny?" I looked at him, shocked into silence. There was a sun beam coming through the branches, and where it hit his face, it sparkled like shards of diamond. I wanted to touch it. "I'm not calming you right now. I half expected you to freak out or _jump_. You're perfectly calm on your own." I was still staring, walking a bit closer. I touched his face. It was smooth, and cool like stone. I traced his lips gently, and his closed lids... There was a soft sound coming from his chest. "Are you purring?" I whispered. Jasper smiled, a dazzling smile. "Well, I suppose I am." He sighed, and put a hand on _my_ face. "And you're blushing." I flushed hotter.

"So? With all due res-" Jasper put a finger on my lips, and I froze. "I never said it was a bad thing." He said huskily. I suppressed a shudder. "Why do you do this to me?" I asked against his finger. He looked confused. "What? You don't feel that?"

"Natalie, it's normal to feel attracted to my kind. It's part of being a predator." Jasper pulled away slightly. "It's more than just attraction, Jasper. I don't know if it's _you_."

"I'm not doing anything." He objected softly. "No, I mean... You saved my life, even when I tried to kill you. Then, even when I tried to push you away..." I closed my eyes. "You care, about a stranger. You don't even know my last name." Jasper smiled sheepishly. "I do... Gale. I did some research. You're all the way from Toronto Ontario. The stuff I read was incredible. You saved a kidnapped girl-"

"No. I did not. I dreamed where she was, and suggested that it be checked out. That's not saving her." I looked down. "Did you see the part about me attacking an officer? He called me a witch. A demon." I grimaced. "You're not. Trust me." Jasper said, closer again. The emotions multiplied, and Jasper smiled. "My point is, what ever I'm feeling for you is more than simple attraction. There is something more, and I think you know what I mean." Jasper took my face in his cold hands and angled my face up. He bent down, breathing slowly. "Darling, if I hurt you, tell me." He whispered, and closed the distance between us.

I'd kissed a boy before, and I expected it to feel the same. I was wrong. With Jasper, the emotions were enhanced, and I could not think! I was held prisoner in a cyclone of love. _Love!_ He pressed himself against me, causing me to be in between him and a tree. His ice cold tongue glazed over my lips, and I opened eagerly. The battle began. Our tongues danced a graceful tango, him in the lead. I laced my arms around him, and he supported my weight.

He slept beside me that night, softly smoothing my hair. I rested my head on his chest, calm all on my own. Today had been the best day of my life, or it would have been, had a nightmare not torn through my peaceful slumber. _I was walking through long stone halls. Flanked by two huge vampires, and in front of me, a petite girl with dark hair cropped short. Where was I? Where was Jasper?"Aro will see you now." the girl said with a smile._ "Natalie, wake up." Murmured a semi familiar voice. It was not Jaspers. "Natalie, you aren't with them." I opened my eyes, Edward was lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Edward, you saw my dream.." I muttered, blinking my eyes clear. I looked to my side. Jasper was gone. "Yes... How did you know about them?" Edward asked gently. I shrugged.

"Jasper mentioned something about the Volturi, and I guess that was my interpretation." Edward frowned. "Well, it was very accurate. Have you ever seen the future?" I shrugged again. "I get little hints. Nothing concrete." I flashed a forced grin. "The past is my specialty."

"I see. Well, it's noon-"

"Noon? Really? How long did I sleep?" Edward smiled. "Thirteen hours. Jasper wore you out." There was a smile behind his words. When Edward left, I stretched, and slowly got out of bed. I needed a shower. I shuffled my way to the curtains, and threw them open, squinting. It really _was_ late in the morning. I walked easily to the closed bathroom door, stretching as I went. I was stiff. I swung open the door and froze. There was a note.

_Darling._ I read.

_Please don't be alarmed at my absence. I will be home as soon as possible. The family had to hunt, but Alice and Edward are still with you. Please, please don't do anything rash. Alice will see, and Edward will just know. If I must remind you again, you're safe with us. _

_Sincerely,_

_Jasper._

I sighed, and folded the note neatly, placing it in a bag on the massive bed. I had a long shower, trying to pass the time, then I made my way downstairs.

"We're in here Natalie!" Called Alice from the over sized living room. I jogged to the voice and stopped dead. Edward was setting up a HUGE tree, and Alice was setting out fragile looking decorations gingerly.

"Would you like to help, Natalie?" Edward asked kindly, looking at the decorations. "Don't worry Hun, we don't bite." Alice said wickedly. "Much." I smiled.

"It's not that close to Christmas... Is it?" I murmured. Alice smiled patiently. "It's close. It's December first." I nodded and made my way slowly to the decorations. Alice handed me a box, that clearly was used for clothes. I sat with it at my feet, and began sorting them as directed.

"When the whole family is here then we can put them up." I nodded, pondering what I would do when Jasper was busy. "You can help too Natalie." Edward said with sincerity. "We would not have it any other way. "Everybody already considers you as part of the family anyway." Alice smiled wide. "Even Rosalie-"

"Especially Rosalie." Edward cut in smoothly. Alice smiled again. "Especially Jasper." She said _very_ quietly, looking at Edward. I had the slightest idea I was not supposed to hear that. I smiled and looked down.

"So, Natalie?" I looked at Alice, with a light expression. "Do you like dancing?" I smiled and blushed a bit.

"Yes. I love it. Before I er, figured out what I could do, it was my passion. I dance ballet, jazz, acro, a lot of stuff." Alice clapped, dropping the Christmas ball in her hand, but catching it before it smashed. "What about clubbing?"

"I love it! I used to go all the time!" Edward was chuckling. "Looks like we don't need to wait the week, eh Alice?" Edward murmured, coming to sit with us now, and sort out Christmas balls.

"Tonight! Ooh! Thank you Natalie!" I frowned. "What?" Alice grinned."We're going out tonight! Oh! HEY GUYS!" She exclaimed. I looked out the window and gasped. Jasper flew out of a tree, before Emmett slammed into it, causing it the groan loudly. Esme came through hand in hand with Carlisle, while Rosalie bounded gracefully after all of them, waving at us. Jasper was in the room in a blur, and I felt calmer. "Jasper, leave her alone. She's been great." Alice laughed.

"I don't mind." I said to quickly. Rosalie laughed, along with Emmett. "I'll bet you don't!" Emmett boomed. Jasper jammed the heal of his hand in Emmett's chest, and Emmett went flying. I gasped, but Jasper threw me a grin. "Oh Hell no! Outside Blondie!" Growled Emmett.

"Why? So I can demolish you?" Jasper asked tauntingly. "Not today." Emmett snarled, showing his teeth. Rosalie rolled her topaz eyes, and sat on the couch. "Call me when it's over." She muttered.

"Shall I just save the 'suspense' and _tell_ you who will win? Oh wait, I don't even need to get a vision for that. Congrats Jasper."

"Shut up Shorty!" Emmett growled. Alice snickered, as Jasper gestured for me to follow him. I got up, and Jasper grabbed my hand, and followed Emmett out side. "This won't take long Darling." He murmured. Esme came outside and gave me a coat. "Forgive him. He does not know much about humans." Esme whispered. I put it on, and watched Emmett nervously. "Don't worry dear. This happened a lot. To Much, if you ask me." Esme said in her sweet motherly voice.

The fight, if it can be called that, was over very fast. In what little I could see, I saw that Emmett relied on his strength, while Jasper; who'd clearly had more experience, focused on Emmett's weakness. They spun in blurs of growls and snarls. At one point, I though Emmett had him! However, Jasper was able to break away. I though I heard a tear. Clothes? Within seconds, Emmett's hands were pinned behind him, and Jasper's bared teeth were at his neck. "Re-match." Growled Emmett. Jasper rolled his eyes. "No. I'll win every time." He laughed, letting him go with a push. Emmett cussed, and Jasper jogged over to me, and hugged me gently. "Are you hurt?" I murmured, trying to look him over without hyperventilating. He shook his honey blond head. "No Darling, I told you I'd be okay." He grinned and we both went inside.

"Jasper! Get ready!" Snarled Rosalie. "For what?" Muttered Jasper. Alice grabbed my hand an urged me up stairs. "What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"If were going clubbing we've gotta get ready _now_." I looked at a clock _4:09pm_. "Now? Isn't Clubbing a night thing?" Alice sat me down in a chair, and grabbed a _HUGE_ makeup bag. "We're out in the middle of nowhere. It'll take us two hours to get to a decent club that's _not _in a barn." Her bathroom was even bigger than Jaspers! It was bright, with dark blue floor tiles a bright red walls. The vanity table I was assembled at ran across the wall, and there was a very large shower. She emptied the bag, and pulled my hair back efficiently, but gently at the same time. She began applying funny smelling cream across my face. "So, you like Jasper huh?" She murmured quietly. "Don't worry, I think it's good for him. He likes you too, you know."

"He does?" I asked quietly, looking at her expression. She was not kidding. "Yes. I think so. He's kissed you. Yesterday."

"There are no secrets in this house." I groaned. "At least not when you both think about it all night."

"Should you be telling me this?" I asked quietly, how much could everyone hear? Alice waved her hand passively. "Close your eyes." She muttered. I did, and I felt her applying eye shadow carefully. "I have a question, about your talent."

"What is it?" I asked quietly. "Well, what if the person you've touched has forgotten there past? Can you see it still?" I smiled. "That's a very good question, and I've only recently discovered I can. Jasper does not remember much of his human past, but I saw some of that when he was pulling me out of the river." Alice stopped what she was doing.

"I don't... Remember anything at all." I opened my eyes, to see her distant expression. "But sometimes, I think that's best... I went through a lot. I was put in an asylum." She said no more, but instead; "I told you to keep your eyes closed."

Rosalie came in when Alice was done, and Alice left while Rosalie did my hair. I was too afraid to look in the mirror, but I did. My strawberry blond hair was half up, and it fell in perfect ringlets. The rest was straight as corn silk, while my face was almost angelic. My green eyes popped out more than anything, surrounded with light brown... I looked, classy, but still wild. Rosalie set a less than modest outfit beside me. "Be quick." She smiled, and patted my head.

**A/N Fa la la, Fa la la, la la la!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Unexpected, or the expected...I'm confused!.

Heidi's POV

"I want you to kill her." Aro said with a smile. I frowned. This human girl, _Natalie_ was hardly a threat to us, and Aro knew it. Felix had been watching the Cullen's lately, and had seen a girl. The blond, younger male seemed to have taken an interest in her, and somehow, she knows of what we are. "Aro, what you are asking of me, is a murder." I murmured, frowning. "That is not part of my job. I'm simply a fisher; as you call me. Why send me to do a brutes job?" Aro laughed. How odd that he can sound delighted, when he discusses ending semi innocent lives. "But your job is murder,my daughter!" He laughed. "For every day, you take pockets of people and feed them to us."

"That is different. They serve a purpose, and you are not answering my question. Why me?" Aro smiled gently.

"This has to look like an accident, and you could _persuade_ her to stray away from her little friends, could you not? Maybe, push her into a river. It's cold in England. She could slip into a river, and hit her head.-"

"The Cullen's will know it was not an accident." I murmured. Caius laughed. "Are you suggesting they take revenge? Let them! We can be rid of them all!" I shook my head slowly. "Surly you are not feeling the slightest bit guilty, child." Aro spoke softly, kindly. "Heidi, you don't _care_ about this, do you?" Marcus said calmly. I snarled.

"I'm not a fucking human lover! Don't act like I am!" I tried to compose my self. "It's not the Human I care about. It's that fact that we're supposed to be eliminating _threats_. Not naive _children_."

"If you have a problem with your task, then say so and we will give it to somebody more capable." Growled Caius. I laughed, trying to suppress my anger. "I never said I could not do it. I said she was stupid and naive. I'll do it, easily." Aro smiled and I knew the humans fate was decided.

Natalie's POV

"Calm down Darling." Jasper drawled. I could hear my pounding heart accelerate, and I tightened my grip on the arm rests. We were alone, in a shiny black car. The only sounds were our breathing and my heart. "Shut up." I mouthed, with no sound. He did not seem to notice. "Are we nearly there?" I asked quickly. I was cold, but I did not want to complain, and the coat I was in was not made for heat. It was thin and black with three large buttons. Jaspers phone rang.

"Edward." He said blankly, rolling his eyes, and winking at me. I flushed. Jasper's expression went ridged, and it flashed with anger but just as fast, it was composed. I shot him a confused look. "Who have they sent?" He asked calmly. When I looked at him now, I could no longer see the care free Jasper I'd come to adore. I saw a soldier, getting ready for a war; a deathly calm. "Heidi? Oh, I see." _Heidi, Heidi, Heidi_. I'd heard that name before! Probably through Jaspers memories... I went to touch his shoulder, but he shifted away. "What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper. "Tell Emmett to shut up, and you're right. I'll meet you back home." Pause. "Two days or two hours. It does not matter. The Tracker is not with her-" He began to talk _very_ fast. All I could really make out was something about the 'Denali Coven'. Something els he had said; "The tracker". I frowned. Heidi... DEMETRI! That was who they were talking about. "You want to hide me from the Volturi." I whispered angrily, my hand twisted into fists. "JASPER! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? MY GOD! LET THEM COME! I DON'T-"

"SHUT UP!" He snarled. I blinked twice. Shocked. His face was twisted into fury, and he sped up, if that was possible. "Ah Hell! Calm down Natalie, or I will make you." I was frozen, still. A sickly calm laced through me. It was not a good calm, either. I was entirely unwilling to give in. My muscles locked, and so did my jaw, and a small hiss escaped my lips as air blew out for a sigh.

"Stop the car, Jasper." I murmured. He stopped speaking on the phone to give me a long look. I did not meet his furious gaze. I shut my eyes, focusing on keeping my expression even.

"Why." He hissed, turning off. "We'll meet you soon Edward." He whispered. I opened my eyes when we stopped moving. "Why." He said again.

"What am I into?" I murmured. "Tell me, about what is after me." Jasper cursed under his breath. I placed a hand on his, not searching through his past, just looking at him. "Somebody has been watching us." He said finally. "They've seen you, and know that you know what we are. Clearly they just see you as a regular human, because they've ordered somebody to come kill you. Running-"

"Is not possible." I whispered quietly. "From what little you've seen or heard about Demetri- If that's his name- I understand he's unstoppable..." Jasper sighed, a bit annoyed. "What? You did not think I would pay attention?"

"No, I did not think you would remember it all." I sighed quietly. "I've had dreams about them-"

"Like what?" He interrupted in a growl. I looked at him, shocked again. "I don't know! Walking a stone hall... Other things. I don't know! They're just dreams!" Just as I said it, did his true meaning click in.

"So, I have to go to them." I muttered, looking away. I did not hear Jasper snarl, I only heard my heart. "If I do, then maybe I'll have a chance. Maybe that way-"

"NO!" He yelled. I jumped back, and he grabbed my arm. "Listen to me. We are not going to let you turn your self in. Especially not to them." I smiled to my self, with out a bit of humor. Jasper cursed again, and we drove again.

**Angela Webber'sPOV ("I don't care who's a werewolf and who's a vampire. If Angela turns out to be a witch, she can join the party, too." Oh, she intends to Bella..."**

"I think they've figured it out." I whispered to the gigantic tiger by my side. She was as big as a horse, with yellow eyes that struck fear into any smart persons heart. She snorted. _Then lets get on with it Witch girl_. She spoke to me through my telepathic gifts. As a witch, I could see peoples past at the touch, see there future, hear there thoughts and projects mine to them, and control elements. I could also tell when I came in contact with other witches. I'd been tracking this one for about two weeks. "Listen." I hissed, watching the Cullen's house warily. _No, you listen Angel. It's time we talk to her. Teach her. She has not a lot of time. You know how to save her, and it involves a place that the Vampire witch can't see._

"She'd hardly a vampire witch-" _But Angela, you're a vampire witch, and you can see the future. _"As I was saying, I can do _much_ more than that. Oh!" I tilted my head to the side, listening. Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmet drove up a long drive way. "Where are they?" I mused. By the look on Alice's face, I could tell she'd figured it out. _I have a feeling Natalie is giving Jasper a hard time._ The tiger murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward." I whispered. His eyes shot to the bush where I was, and he gasped. I stood up, and all eyes were on me. "We need to talk." I said quickly as I ran to them. Tiger stayed still.

"Angela _Webber._" He murmured. I nodded. "Bella's friend." Pain flashed across his face.

"It's been a while, Edward but I really must-"

"You're a vampire." He said calmly. I nodded again. "How!?" I flinched slightly. "Edward, I have to talk to you about Natalie. The human witch." Edward scowled.

"She's not a witch." I frowned. "Edward, she is. I would know. Remember? I was going through some tough stuff when you left. Bella was the only one who knew… Then Victoria…" I shuddered.

"What about Victoria?" He growled. Victoria was my creator. I hated her. She created a new born army in Seattle, to take out the Cullen's, but they had left already, so she settled on attacking Forks. Killing Bella. She changed me out of random access. "Natalie." I hissed. "I know how to save her. The only way, and she's right. She has to go to the Volturi eventually, and if she is changed there, there is a possibility that they will allow Alec to make the, er… experience less painful for her. Obviously there is no possible way to make it completely painless. A person, even a witch like her, would go insane!" I shuddered. Edward sighed, a bit annoyed. "Jasper is nearly here, and Natalie is not very pleased…"

"I see. Is it better if I return at a better time?" Edward nodded. "Edward." I hesitated. "You know the place I'm talking about, do you not?" _I don't know the exact name, but I know that Carlisle, if I may call him that, bought it for Esme._ Edward tilted his head to the side. "Isle Esme? I can see why that would be a good place, and I'm sure that Esme won't mind…" The car was pulling in, and before he finished, I disappeared, leaving the tiger to watch the house.

NPOV

I did not speak. At all. He could suffer in _my_ silence. How he'd yelled at me today, hurt. It really did. As much as I though I hated him, I knew that I did not, and the moment I let down my wall, or emotional 'block', he would try to calm me, and I would let him. I knew he was waiting for me to stop blocking him out, using the anger I thought I felt. I just knew that the only way I could survive. The only way any of them would survive.

"Somebody's here… Or was." Jasper hissed angrily. I clenched my teeth against the impulse to tell him that they were not from the Volwhatever. "Stay in the car." He said when he pulled the car into the drive way. Naturally, I did not listen.

"Jasper, we need to talk." Edward said, only speaking loudly for me. Jasper gave me a warning glance, which I ignored. "Who was here? Why don't I recognize the scent?" Jasper demanded harshly. My eyes shot to the forest, and I scanned it, and found my self walking, slowly in it's direction. I placed my hand on a tree, and gasped. THERE WAS A TIGER IN THE TREE! I screamed, and Jasper was by my side in a heart beat, swinging me behind him, and crouching in a protective stance. He snarled angrily, loudly. It made me scream again, and cover my ringing ears. The tiger jumped down from the tree, slowly, not showing any fear.

"Jasper relax! Don't touch her!" Chirped Alice in a worried voice, coming to stand in front of the tiger. "She's here to protect Natalie." Edward murmured. The Tiger threw a wink at me, and I swore I saw her smirk. "And she wants everyone to know her name is _not_ Tiger, it's Nicole, so- You can Phase to tell them that." Edward cut of with a frown. "Alice, can you go get her some clothes?" Alice nodded and disappeared. Jasper hissed at the Tiger. "Why is her name Nicole? And isn't she just and animal?"

"No, Natalie." Edward said calmly. "She's a shape shifter." I grinned, and took a step towards her. Jasper growled and grabbed my wrist. I slammed the walls down again, and threw him a hostile glare. He mirrored me.

"Edward, a discussion is going to have to wait." Jasper said, staring at me. "Follow me Natalie." Jasper growled. I swallowed, and shook my head.

"No thank you." Jasper frowned. "I'm taking you to _my_ house, now. So help me, I will carry you. "You are not going to touch me- HEY!" I snarled as he through me over his shoulder, cutting me off. I hit his back over and over again, really only hurting myself. I would have bruises. I kicked too. "PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled when he began to run.

"Sorry your highness but, no." He drawled. It was incredibly sexy, but I was too pissed off to acknowledge it. He was running much faster then before. I could hardly even see the blurring forest. In about five minutes, he stopped abruptly.

"What the hell is your problem Jasper! Why the fuck did you do that! Ever think for a second that I did not _want_ to-" His lips collided with mine, angrily. The passion was intense, and I threw all my anger and frustration and confusion into it in an epic battle for domination. His placed his frigid hand on the nape of my neck, and push my up against a wall I did not know was there. I wrapped my leg around his waist and he took my other one, and wrapped it around him as well. "Stop." I hissed. He did, pressing his lips together to hide a smirk. "I'm mad at you." I said quickly, trying to unwrap my self from him. He ignored my attempts, and carried my to what I thought was a door to a small, stone house. The door opened soundlessly. I was struggling again. "Jasper put me down!" I growled, _again_.

"You're going to wait here, like a good little girl." I laughed. "To hell I will!" He brought me down a set of stairs, and Rosalie and Emmett were there, watching me with a grim expression. "NO!" I yelled, when he put me down, on a couch. "NO! NO! NO!" I growled and jumped up, just as he turned around, to run out of the room. The door locked behind him, and I pounded, cursing at him.

"UGH! TO HELL!" I yelled, and turned to see Emmett watching T.V and Rosalie staring at me with a blank expression. I was acting _so_ childish. I huffed angrily. "Stupid over proctecive fool." Rosalie gave me a sad smile.

"I made some hot chocolate, for you." She said quietly. "He won't be gone long, and when he comes back we'll leave." I glared at my feet. "Why is he doing this, Rosalie?" I hissed. I could feel Emmetts eyes on me now.

"Is it no obvious?" He murmured. "He's in love with you. He'll do anything to protect you." I cursed again. "He can't be in love. I've only known him for-"

"Our kind know when we find our soulmates." Rosalie interjected. "and when you know you've found the right person, there is no point in not rushing it." Emmett grinned, a wide smile. "After all, Jasper's been sad a long time. He's come to life again." He laughed a little. I walked over to the couch cautiously, and Rosalie handed me a steaming cup.

"But he does not _own_ me. He can't lock me up." Rosalie gave me a grim smile, and Emmett turned to the T.V. I was wrong. He _could_ lock me up, and I could not do a thing about it. Shit.

Angela's POV

"Hello again Jasper." I smiled as charmingly as I could to the semi familiar blond vampire, as he ran into the house where I was speaking with Carlisle, and Edward. Even Alice. Jasper gave me a confused look, then shock crossed his features. "Angela. From Forks High School." I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes." Jasper sat down quickly, next to Carlisle. "When did you, ah... Get changed? I mean obviously you look different, but not much older." I smiled charmingly. "About a year and a half after you all left. So, I'm not much older." In paused, scaning around the forest. "You really did lock Natalie in your basement? That's not very nice Jasper. She won't be happy." Jasper showed his teeth.

"Be still Son." Carlisle murmured. "he is simply here to tell us exactly _how_ to protect Natalie." I frowned. "Well, like Alice, I see the future only I can also see '_what ifs_' For example; What if you run to Alaska, like you were planing? They send Demetri, and Felix. You all die. So, I know the only way to save you all. Specifically Natalie. Because se is a witch; naturally she is my priority."

"Wait, what do you mean because she is a witch?" Jasper was growling quietly. "Don't call her that."

"But, it is what she is. Just like me." Jasper shook his head angrily. "No, you're a vampire-"

"I started off just like Natalie; seeing peoples pasts. Then, I learned to see the future when my grandmother explained. She died soon after, but then I discovered legends about witches, and I learned how to read willing minds, and control elements. Like fire, water, and earth."

"Sure." Jasper rolled his eyes. I smirked, and flicked my wrist, and an orange flame bloomed in the shape of a rose in my hand. His eyes widened. "Tell me something through your thoughts." I challenged. _How do you plan on saving Natalie? _His mental voice was helpless. "I'm getting to that." I murmured. He looked down.

"Esme!" I called, staring at Jasper's pained expression. Esme, danced into the room, with a forced cheerful expression. "Yes dear?" She asked in a sweet voice. "You may want to listen to this, because it involves Isle Esme." Four sets of eyes snapped to me. "The best plan, is to take Natalie to Isle Esme, with Jasper," I flashed a very wicked grin in Jasper direction. "and to wait while she ages for two years. Then, you take her to the Voluri-"

"NO!" Growled Jasper. He jumped up into an offensive crouch. I stood up, and the rose fire turned into a ready fire ball. "Listen to me Jasper." I growled. "You don't have to take her to them, but if you want the change to be semi painless-" Jasper lunged, and I dodged him neatly, as Edward grabbed him. "WE ARE NOT CHANGING HER!" He snarled angrily. I rolled my eyes. "If she stays human, you all die. Think of your family." I growled. He froze. "Okay, well they will allow Alec to help her through the change, however; he can't use his gift the whole three days. She would go insane, trust me. Or, you guys can change her. She'd rather that. Either way, eventually she must go to the Volturi to prove her immortality." It was obvious that Jasper was not happy. There was another bit to my plane too. AH! _Z Y X W V T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A! Z Y X W V T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A ! Z Y X W V T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A! Z Y X W V T S R Q P O N M L K J I H G F E D C B A!_ "Jasper, please come with me, I have to tell you something private! I glared at Edward. He nodded quickly. Jasper noticed our exchange, and did not question me. He said his goodbyes which was good- I started singing happy birthday backwards and other semi difficult things. When Jasper followed me out of the house, we ran for almost three miles before I stopped.

"Jasper, we are not going to Isle Esme." I growled. He gave me an odd look. "The Volturi is going to bring your family in, and they are going to have to prove they don't know where Natalie is. And, that she's dead." Jasper did not understand. He expoded with anger. "IF YOU TRY TO KILL HER I'LL KILL YOU!" I shook my head violently. "We have to fake your death as well as Natalies. They have to think I killed them out of honor to the Volturi. I have to set your cottage on fire, and we need to make it look like a murder." Jasper was listening now, turning into the poker face soldier. "Then we are taking a plane to another Island. Mine." Jasper nodded again.

"When are we doing this?" I shook my head slowly. "Today. Soon. You can't see Edward now, because you will think about it. My advice is to send Rose and Emmett back to the house, while I spill some of Natalie's blood to get the scent; she won't feel it, trust me. Then, your going to have to give me a piece of flesh, sorry. Then I will set the fire and make it spread while you run Natalie away. I will meet you in London.

"London? Where?" I was lying of course. I knew I would be lucky to make it out of this hick town. Emmett was going to kill me, and I was ready for that. I would save Natalie, my sister by kind, by sacrificing my life. "Angela, what aren't you telling me?" I put a hand on his chest, and he stiffened. "Jasper Whitlock, do you promise to protect Natalie, even if that means death to you?" Jasper put a hand on mine, but there was only pure sincerity through the touch. "I would die for her." He said in a deathly calm voice. "And, will you stay by her side, while she is both mortal and immortal? Do you love her? This will only work if you do." His jaw was hard, but his eyes were soft. "As hard and wrong as this is, despite how long I've known her." He paused, turning away. I let my hand fall, and I leaned against a tree for some much needed support. "It's wrong, for me to love her, and unsafe… But I do." His eyes were distant.

"Then you won't need me for much longer, Jasper. Now, lets go, okay?" I whimpered. I was afraid. Terrified, for I knew I was not ready to die but I had to be. Jasper nodded, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what you're planning to do, but Angela… I owe you so much." I shook my head, no saying anything, instead, I just ran in the direction that Natalie would be.

"Who's she?" Emmett asked, shifting ever so slightly so he was in front of Rosalie. Rosalie was studying me, with wide, furious eyes. "She's familiar… Jessica Stanley? No."

"God no." I said under my breath. "Angela Webber." I said calmly.

"You two can go now." Jasper said tensely. He hugged Rosalie, and 'bro' hugged Emmett. "Night guys."

"Natalie is asleep." Rosalie said quietly. "She was not happy, Tonight has not been the best night for her." Rosalie threw me a sharp look, and I smirked. I had to build a shitty reputation. She scowled.

"I have to talk to Jasper, so can you go see your little cult?" I sneered." Emmett clenched his jaw. _What are you doing?_ Growled Jaspers thoughts. I gave him a long look.

_When do you expect me to start this? They need to go. Now!_ Jasper hissed a stage show of annoyance. "Rosalie, sister, I do need to speak with her. In private, please." Rosalie glared at me, but I totally ignored her. "You trust her, Jazz?" Emmett asked. He nodded. "Don't doubt my judgment Bro. We're just gonna talk."

"Call us if you need anything." Rosalie hissed. They left right after and Jasper and I waited for a whole fifteen minutes of silence. "I need a good chunk of flesh. I'll use some of mine so it will look like a fight." I murmured. I raised my arm to my mouth and tore off a four inch strip of snow white flesh and bit back a shriek. I fucking killed. Jasper threw a piece at me, and I caught it gingerly. "I'll get Natalie ready." I murmured. Jasper nodded and ran into another room. To pack a bag? I ran downstairs and opened the door quietly. Natalie was not sleeping. Shit.

"Natalie?" I whispered. She looked at me, and I gasped. She was beautiful. The vision of perfection. There was a wisdom in her eyes, and the dulled light of magic fire. This girl was a very powerful witch. She had the magic in her; it just needed to be awakened. "You were in my vision." She whimpered. "You're like me." I smiled and nodded. "You're going to die- and I don't know how to help you." She held out her arm slowly. "I know what is going on, and I know you need to hurt me in order to save Jasper and his family. You can." She looked terrified. "Natalie." I murmured again. "Why are you so scared of me? I'm trying to help you."

"I'm not scared of you, I'm sacred for you… And… this vision, was so… So _vivid_! It's never been like that before! I felt it. I felt the fire while you burned Angela. I could not understand what was happening." I ran to her at vampire speed to hug her and comfort her. "Natalie, listen to me. Carlisle won't allow them to torture me. The more important thing is that you will be safe. Take a breath, and let it out when I am done." I said taking a knife out of my jean pocket. She did as I asked, and I ran the knife three inches up her wrist, turning it over and watching blood pool out until she began to sag. I closed the wound and she did not even whimper at my venom on her skin. I set the two pieces of vampire flesh on the blood, and Natalie kissed my cheek. "Come with us." She pleaded. I shook my head.

"If I do, they will follow your scent. They can't know, for there own sake. Run, and find Jasper. Go!" I snarled. She threw me a last helpless glance and took off faster then any human had ever ran. The pile caught fire, and I heard Jasper scrambling away with Natalie. Wind rustled around me and soon the house was an inferno.


End file.
